justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lucan07
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 11:32, 15 April 2010 *How do I get the "N" part to the lower part of the page where it should be? On this page. GMRE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats been put in by someone what you need to do is go to the Nuclear Missiles page and add it to the category then press Edit this Page when back at the category and just remove the "N" and Nuclear Missiles part actually ill do that you just add Nuclear Missiles to the category. Tell me when its done. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Help? In the Top left it will say "MORE" click it and go to preferences then scroll down to signature when you get there input the code you use to sign your username above but put User: at each end of the Kronos890989 part then press save oh and also maybe change the color from green to something else unless you think we should have green as the Admin color or if you just want the green part ill just change mine to orange or something. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait dont put user: at each end sorry put user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have) infront of "user" and after the last number (stupid wiki format) and it should link it to your page [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NVM about the color thing btw[[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks it all works now, FYI i know where preferences is, dont you think i would if i asked about your custom sig? LOOL at the fact that you linked user:Kronos(those number things at the end you have So Thanks and.... [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) YW Ah yes didnt think about that, I forgot how to nullify a [[]] link thing so i just stuck with it lol :P [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 00:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) A little problem Could you rename the page Bosphorus boatworks - Patna exlusive to "Bosphorus boatworks - Patna ex'c'''lusive"? I didn't notice until it was too late. Sorry. GMRE 18:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem its all done keep up the good edits btw. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)']][[User talk:Lucan07|''Talk]] 20:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you rename... *Category:Missions to "Category:Just Cause Missions"? *Just Cause: Ending to "Taking out the garbage" (the real name of the last storyline mission). And maybe: *Make a category for "Public transport" (both games)? Also, as far as I know, there's only 1 vehicle left in Just Cause (1) that doesn't have page. GMRE 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay Categories cannot, as far as i know be renamed but a new category can be created for it. Renamed to: Taking out the garbage(JC1). And the category has been made though ive only added the Nisceso D22 Coastal. 1 vehicle? Really? Which one? [[User:Lucan07|'''Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops I made a Category by mistake and now find I can't undo it. Sorry to created more work for you, the category for deletion is Equipment. Thanks in advance, --Tobin 14:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done, do you happen to play/have played Battlefield: Bad Company 2? [[User:Lucan07|'''AdminAuditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A possible page renaming Considering the content of the page "Completing a Location", it should be called "Just Cause 2 100% completion list". GMRE 15:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Done. :) [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Missing something. I've only been at this a month, so I'm fairly ignorant yet rapidly learning. On the portal page seeing Just Cause 2 in front of everything seems redundant and looks very cluttered. I can understand the distinction on pages where both are featured but pages that aren't linked to from both games? What am I missing here? As far as Completing a Location I had to stop after completing Settlements and tip cause everything was starting to blur together. That page is going to be much more than a list. Eventually I'd like to be able to include what can be found where and coordinates to go with. A lofty goal I know but I was trying to find a project that could be useful while NOT stepping in on others projects. After reading a lot of forums and questions it's clear people can use a "Guide" at times to find or help overcome certain things, when trying to complete a location hence the title. --Tobin 17:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm your kinda right does look a bit cluttered but it was put together in a day, but I'll contact the dude who put it together. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh and go for it, sounds like a good idea. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Ever since Gboyers quit (as he'd rather not help wikia) we didnt have a leader, so id thought i would step up and become Bureaucrat, thanks to Gboyers that was made possibe. Ive been one since the 15th of this month i think [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 05:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well gratz. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 07:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lucan, much appreciated. [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 04:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Site maintenance log What do you think? Should this wiki have an article that would contain site maintenance info? We could maintain it like a log. Sort of like this: GMRE/Captain's log. That way we'd know immediately when someone makes a new template, or when there's a glitch. Or maybe that's too much for a wiki this small? GMRE 18:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC)